


Fitting Punishment

by Anonymous



Series: horny meronia fics i wrote when i was bored [4]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock Rings, Consensual Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, Gags, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mello indulges Near for the night.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Series: horny meronia fics i wrote when i was bored [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985698
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Fitting Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> the consent isn’t explicitly mentioned until towards the end but it’s implied that this is 100% consensual (but i figured i should mention it anyway bc consent is important 👍)
> 
> also this isn’t beta’d, so be warned that there may be some mistakes

Mello stared down at his creation, grinning wickedly. 

He brushed his hands over the black rope, which contrasted perfectly with Near’s soft pale skin. He felt Near tense, shivering. 

For now, he couldn’t see much of Near’s expression, since Near was gagged and blindfolded right now. The blindfold never lasted long when they did this. Mello loved watching Near’s wide gray eyes while they did this. 

Near’s toes curled as Mello’s hand lightly brushed his cock. Mello heard a slight whimper through the gag. 

“Be quiet,” Mello warned, lightly hitting Near’s ass. He watched as Near compliantly bit back a noise when he swatted. 

Near’s legs weren’t tied, but he’d obediently kept them drawn up. Mello grabbed the back of one of his thighs to lift it up a little higher. Near’s hole was already clenching around a vibrator, though it wasn’t turned on. 

“Want more, baby?” Near didn’t respond to Mello, probably unsure of what he was going to do. Mello flicked on the vibrator, causing Near’s hips to jolt. He made another soft sound, prompting Mello to lay another hit on Near’s ass. 

Near probably could’ve stopped that noise, but Mello knew he just wanted to be spanked again.

Mello’s hand drifted over Near’s dick, but he didn’t touch it properly quite yet. There was a cock ring wrapped around the base, stopping him from finishing, so they would have a while to play. 

Mello moved between Near’s legs, so he could hover over the boy. Not that Near could see him. He shifted so he could nip at Near’s neck, sucking and licking down to Near’s chest. 

He took one of Near’s pale pink nipples in his mouth, using his fingers to tease the other one. Near squirmed beneath him, gasping. Mello continued, knowing he would get to punish Near when he was done. He was always terrible at being quiet during sex. 

He made his way down Near’s body, leaving marks wherever he could. He loved how perfect Near’s skin was, how soft and pale it was, but he thought that it looked even better when it was mottled with blues and purples and reds. At some point during it all, he had the state of mind to turn the vibrator up a couple notches. Near wasn’t even trying to stay silent anymore, letting out soft gasps and moans. 

He grinned when he was met with Near’s member. He took it in his mouth, unhesitantly bobbing up and down the length. The unexpected sensation had Near crying out as best he could through the gag.

Mello held down Near’s hips as he sucked him off, making sure that Near couldn’t move. After a few minutes, he slid Near’s cock out of his mouth, smirking at the sight before him. Near was properly flushed and desperate, not to mention covered in hickeys. He was bucking his hips because of the vibrator, wanting for some sort of friction. 

“You’re so cute like this, baby,” Mello purred, tugging on a rope. “I could keep you like this forever.” Near whimpered and shook his head, as if Mello would actually do it.

“But… you were bad.” Mello grabbed a hold of Near’s legs and pulled them back. “I told you not to make noises and you did. You weren’t even trying to stop. I have to punish you.” 

Near stayed silent as Mello swatted at his behind, but Mello could see he wanted to. Mello stopped for a moment, just to take off the blindfold and then the gag. He wanted to hear and see Near. It was too much fun to watch. 

“Please,” Near breathed as soon as the gag was off. His eyes were looking down at Mello, wide and lustful. 

“You’ve been bad, Near,” Mello chided, smacking Near’s ass as a reminder. “I have to finish punishing you.” Near nodded. He moaned as Mello resumed spanking Near, reminding him that Mello was in charge and he had to listen to _everything_ he said. 

“Now then, what should I do with you?” Mello asked when he was finished, tracing his fingers down towards Near’s hole. “You haven’t been very good, so I don’t know if I should fuck you.”

“I’ll be good,” Near whined, hips twitching towards Mello’s finger. He grabbed hold of the vibrator’s base, pulling it out a little and pushing it back in. 

“You will?” Mello loved knowing he could get Near like this. So fucking desperate for his cock. 

“Yes.” Near was moaning as Mello shallowly thrust the vibrator in and out. “God, yes, _please fuck me_ -”

“You’d better get me ready properly before I do.”

He moved to line his cock up with Near’s lips. Near obediently opened his mouth and allowed Mello to push in. He tangled his hand in Near’s hair and began to fuck his face, thrusting into Near’s wet mouth. He groaned as he did so. 

Tears ran down Near’s face as he choked around Mello’s dick. Mello wasn’t worried. They’d done this plenty of times and Near would let him know if he needed to stop. 

“You’re so pretty like this, sweetheart,” Mello said, looking down at Near with his mouth full and tear tracks on his cheeks. Near looked back pleadingly. Mello pulled out of Near’s mouth slowly. 

“Please fuck me now,” Near said. “I need you.” 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Mello said, wiping tears off of Near’s cheek with his thumb. He pulled the vibrator out carefully, Near whimpering at the sensation. He leaned over to kiss Near gently. 

He pressed the tip of his dick against Near’s entrance, pushing in slowly. He quickly set a pace once he was in all the way. Neither of them really wanted this to be slow or gentle. Near was desperate to come and Mello was starting to feel close too. Fucking Near’s face always did a number on him. 

Near was always vocal during sex, but times like these he was a complete mess, moaning Mello’s name and begging for him to go faster and harder. And Mello always obliged.

He felt himself close to the edge and took off Near’s cock ring. He pumped Near a few times and the albino came, thrusting against his hand. Mello felt Near tighten around him and found his own release. 

Mello sat there for a moment, breathing heavily, before pulling out and beginning to untie Near. Near just laid there, eyes closed and chest heaving. Mello threw the rope onto the floor, as well as the gag and blindfold. They could take care of it later. 

He padded into their bathroom, snatching some towels. Near was more coherent when he offered him one. 

“You okay, love?” Mello asked, looking down at him with concern. 

“I’m fine,” Near said blankly, as if they hadn’t just had sex. “You hit me a little hard tonight.” 

“I’m sorry.” Mello took the towel from Near when he was finished and threw it on the floor, much to Near’s dismay. Mello didn’t want to take care of anything right now. He laid down on the bed, pulling Near closer. Near laid his head on Mello’s shoulder.

“It’s okay. I liked it.” Mello rolled his eyes. 

“Oh, so you’re just telling me so I know to do it next time.” 

“Yes?” Near looked up in confusion. “I would think you would want to know that.”

Mello leaned down to kiss Near’s forehead, chuckling. 

“I guess. I’ll keep it in mind, but I’m not going to do it all the time.”

“I know.” 

“Kinky little fuck.” 

Near huffed, but kissed Mello’s cheek. Mello, personally, preferred to keep things vanilla, but seeing Near beg was a treat. And Near loved being treated like a rag doll, for some reason. As long as Mello could occasionally treat Near as gentle and caring as possible, he’s glad to indulge Near to his own kinks. 

“Thanks,” Near said suddenly. “For doing this for me.” 

“Of course. I’m happy to do it for you.” Mello smiled and pressed his cheek against Near’s. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.”


End file.
